The Ties That Bind
by orangeblossom116
Summary: Anakin and Padme are friends as young Padawans, grow up and fall in love. This is that story from beginning to end.


**Title:** The Ties That Bind

**Author:** orangeblossom116

**Rating:** Let's keep it PG-13 for now. It's intensity will increase.

**Disclaimer:** Oh boy, if I owned anything pertaining to Star Wars would you be reading these words? I think not.

**Summary:** Follows Anakin and Padme from fellow Padawans to lovers.

**Author's Note:** I love everything Anakin/Padme and after reading many short ficlets from many brilliant authors, I decided to make a long series about the two. However, they know each other as young children in this version and grow up together and fall in love. It's a good story. I promise. Just read it, okie dokie?

**PADME**

"Padme Naberrie!"

Padme's heart rose to her throat as she heard her name called in the Great Hall of the Jedi Temple. Every Jedi Master from every corner of the galaxy who could make it was in attendance for the Padawan Matching ceremony, even Masters who already had Padawans but had decided to come to support their peers. To hear her name called in the presence of so many great people was causing a wave of joy in the small 6 year old. After hearing her name called by Master Yoda, she left her seat and walked swiftly down the aisle to the raised platform. When she reached the stairs, she was faced with a difficult challenge however: the stairs were too big. How could she possibly get her small form up those stairs? A well of sadness rose up in her chest but she pushed it down, determined not to cry in front of the assembly. And then, regardless of the embarrassment, Padme reached her decision and began to crawl up the stairs on all fours. Watching her body push itself up the stairs, the council chuckled softly and bestowed warm looks upon this new Padawan who was showing such innocence yet at the same time displaying her resiliency and problem-solving. When she reached the side of Master Yoda and Master Windu, she smiled ear to ear showing her toothy grin full of empty spaces from losing her baby teeth.

"Padme, apprenticed you are to Master Aven Scepter. Much have you to learn yet, but harmony this apprenticeship shall bring."

Yoda finished this small statement and handed Padme a small certificate showing that she had graduated from Jedi Youngling to Jedi Padawan. He patted her on the shoulder and gave her a warm smile as her new Master rose to greet her. Aven Scepter walked with purpose towards this small girl whom she would mentor and train for the next fifteen years. Padme was dazzled by Aven. She was a very tall human with long graceful features and black hair with fair, perfect skin but what stunned Padme the most were Aven's eyes; they were a bright shade of electric violet and seemed to pierce straight to her little soul. Aven was dressed all in white and her robes moved about her gracefully. She reached the small girl and bent beside her, taking her hand and giving her a dazzling smile.

"Hello Padme, I'm so happy to become your new Master. Now, come with me and we'll get to know each other better, okay?" She gave the young Padawan's hand a squeeze and led her off the stage.

They duo walked off to the applause of many. Both had huge grins on their faces. They took their seats in the section reserved for the newly appointed Padawans and Masters and watched Master Yoda walk back up to the podium.

**ANAKIN**

"Anakin, Skywalker"

Anakin Skywalker froze in his seat. His name had been called. Now he had to walk up to that terrifying stage. Wait a second, HIS NAME HAD BEEN CALLED! HE WAS A PADAWAN! With a cry of unsuppressed joy he bolted out of his seat and ran as fast as his little frame could carry him up to the stairs. Once again, smiles were given to a youngster. Anakin stopped short in front of the steps leading up to the stage. He recalled Padme's troubles and decided to avoid the patronizing chuckles of his elders. He hesitantly stretched one foot to the top of the step and pushed him self up. He could do it! Taking the steps one at a time he slowly made his way to the top. Once he did, he almost started crying for joy, a few paces and he would be by Yoda and his dreams of being a Jedi Knight would be on their way to becoming fulfilled. Oh how he wished his mother could be here! The small boy made his way to Yoda and stood before him. Yoda gave the boy a small wink and spoke; "Anakin, apprentice you to Master Obi-Wan Kenobi we have. Learn from life and spirit and each other may you. Guide you always may the Force."

Anakin beamed with pride at these wise words and turned towards his new Master. Obi-Wan, the youngest Master in the temple, moved towards Anakin with a shy smile on his face. "Hello Anakin, I'm very honored to have you as my new Padawan. Come with me." Anakin reached up and grabbed the large hand of his Master and proceeded towards the seats where Aven and Padme sat with congratulatory smiles and applause.

Anakin was overwhelmed with emotion as he made his way back to his seat. He had received a good and kind Master, one he already knew from his Youngling classes, and his best friend Padme and he would soon be training as a Padawan. What else could a young 6 year old do other than jump up and let a loud whoop escape from his lungs? He came back down and was laughing along with the rest of the assembly at his boisterousness. With a shy smile, the blushing boy sat down next to his best friend. They looked at each other and a thought came to each mind. Turning their bodies to face each other they raised their hands and made a solemn pinkie promise. "Friends always?" their small voices asked. "Yeah!"


End file.
